Un año sin ver llover
by jennifer1997
Summary: Songfic: Sakura esta destrozada por la partida de Sasuke y pareciera que el cielo la entendiera, puesto que desde que el se fue no había llovido, un leve "encuentro" le basto a Sakura para volver a sonreír.


_**Un año sin ver llover**_

**Sakura P.O.V**

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que llovió, curiosamente el mismo tiempo que tiene Sasuke-kun de haberse ido, a pesar de que no se todo sobre el, ya que el intentar hacerlo parece inútil, yo ofrecí todo lo que podía dar, pero aun así… no logre que se quedara conmigo… y… tampoco que me llevara con el, puede sonar una locura, pero al igual estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo atrás, sin importar los problemas que eso causara… estaba ciega… ciegamente enamorada, pero… ¿A quien quiero mentirle? Aun lo estoy.

_Uuuh… Uuuh… Uuuh_

_Uuuh… Uuuh… Uuuh_

_Di que sientes cuando pienso en ti_

_Una y otra vez cada instante_

_Que no estas junto a mi… mi mundo esta al revés_

_Camino en un desierto cuanto tú te vas_

_Oohh_

_No se si es un espejismo, te siento tan real_

_Baby_

Salí a caminar por las calles secas de Konoha, todos se veían preocupados por esta situación, la cual se estaba complicando cada vez mas, pero mis preocupaciones no eran precisamente que la aldea se quedara sin agua, así como la tierra extraña tanto la lluvia y la necesita, yo me siento igual con Sasuke-kun.

_Quiero volverte a ver, para calmar mi sed_

_Un día sin ti, es como un año sin ver llover_

_Si escapas otra vez, no sobreviviré_

_Un día sin ti, es como un año sin ver llover…_

_Oohh… wooo…oohh_

Ya estaba atardeciendo pero no quería volver a casa, no tenia motivos para hacerlo, aunque afuera o dentro de casa, para mi es igual, sufro y me atormento, aquí al menos no esta esa foto de equipo que me condena, sin embargo, ¿Qué caso tiene? Si su recuerdo esta latente, peleando conmigo misma se fue el atardecer y llego la fría noche, era fría al menos para mí, porque en una noche como esta fue que de repente… no lo vi más, camine hasta un rio, el cual estaba casi seco, me senté en la orilla y observe las estrellas por un momento, me preguntaba ¿Qué estaría haciendo el bajo este mismo cielo?, pronto empecé a oír su voz en mi cabeza, moje mi rostro tratando de evadir su recuerdo, pero fue inútil las gotas de agua que caían de mi cara se confundían con aquellas lagrimas de dolor.

_Contando estrellas… oigo en mi mente tu voz (tu voz)_

_¿Oyes tú la mía?_

_Mi corazón esta sufriendo la soledad…_

_Soy un desorden… camino en hojas secas_

_Si no estas aquí y mi vida… regresa, que yo un diluvio_

_Llorare por ti oohh… baby_

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, y a mi no me importaba nada, me desahogaba, sentía como mi corazón me dolía, agarraba con fuerza mi blusa porque en serio, en serio me dolía, pensaba ¿Hasta cuando voy a seguir sufriendo?, me repetía que no podía seguir así, que solo me estaba haciendo daño a mi misma y que sin importar cuanto llorara el no iba a volver.

_Quiero volverte a ver, para calmar mi sed_

_Un día sin ti, es como un año sin ver llover_

_Si escapas otra vez, no sobreviviré_

_Un día sin ti, es como un año sin ver llover…_

_Oohh… wooo…oohh_

En algún momento, sin que me diera cuenta, el sueño me invadió y me quede dormida profundamente, sentía que el frio de la noche se convertía en un calor muy reconfortante, era cálido y delicioso, me sentía muy cómoda, pero fue entonces que me puse a pensar ¿De donde provenía? De pronto ya no lo sentí mas y en ese momento desperté, no podía estar mas sorprendida ¡Estaba nuevamente en mi cuarto! ¿Pero como?, me pare de la cama y mire por la ventana la cual estaba abierta ¿Alguien me trajo? ¿Quién pudo haber sido?, en eso pude ver a alguien saltando de techo en techo, volteo solo por un momento y vi su rostro, me era inconfundible aun de lejos, era…

Sasuke-kun… - dije en shock.

_Regresa aquí; Abrázame_

_Soy un desierto sin tu querer_

_Vuelve pronto a mi; no seas así_

_Porque un día sin ti es como… un año sin ver llover_

No lo pensé 2 veces para salir en su busca, un brillo radiante apareció en mis ojos, los cuales habían permanecido oscuros desde su partida, ese brillo representaba una cosa… esperanza; ¿Realmente era el? ¿Abría recapacitado?, no podía estar equivocada… ¡Era el!, pero… ¿Por qué?, en ese momento me detuve y mi mirada se entristeció otra vez, tenia que pensar lógicamente ¿Por qué volvería?, después de todo lo que le dije igual se fue, ni siquiera lo pensó, no pensó en el daño que nos hacia, mas que nada a Naruto y a mi… un segundo… ¿Podría ser…? ¿Y si era Naruto con el jutsu de transformación? Si se atrevió a hacerme esto otra vez jamás se lo perdonare… tranquilízate… si lo hizo es porque esta preocupado por mi… aunque… si ese es el caso igual no debió… nuevamente las lagrimas se hicieron presente.

_Quiero volverte a ver, para calmar mi sed_

_Un día sin ti, es como un año sin ver llover_

_Si escapas otra vez, no sobreviviré_

_Un día sin ti, es como un año sin ver llover…_

_Oohh… wooo…oohh_

Estaba despedazada, claro, que Naruto intentara animarme con eso era lo mas lógico ¿Qué Sasuke-kun había vuelto? ¿Qué hizo lo que hizo por mí? Que estúpida fui al pensar que si, si es el caso, sé que las intenciones de Naruto son buenas, pero no me gusta que me vea la cara de tonta.

Naruto-baka – dije abrazándome, si lo hizo por mi bien en realidad solo me hizo mal.

Sakura-chan – dijo una voz muy conocida para mi, me voltee y era Naruto, se que tal vez no debí, ya que tal vez estaba equivocada, pero casi como en un reflejo, le propine una cachetada que mi mano quedo marcada en su cara - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – me pregunto enojado, sorprendido y mas que todo confundido, pero su confusión aumento al darse cuenta de algo mas - ¿Y porque estas llorando?

¡No te hagas el tonto!… sabes muy bien lo que me pasa… y tu… tu eres el culpable de todo – dije llorando mas.

¿Acaso lo dices porque no pude cumplir mi promesa de traer a Sasuke de vuelta? – pregunto triste y confundido, idiota, lo que me duele no es tanto eso, sino que te burles de mi con eso – pero no te preocupes, acabo de regresar de una misión y conseguí algo de información, hare que ese tonto regrese a cualquier costo – dijo sorprendiéndome.

¿De una misión? – pregunte incrédula.

Si, recién llegue, acabo de hablar con Tsunade-obachan, de camino a Ichiraku, te vi ahí y me acerque a ver que hacías – dijo con una sonrisa, con la que pude saber que no mentía, pero todo eso dejo en mi una gran incógnita ¿Significa que a quien vi si era Sasuke-kun? En eso una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y en ese momento comenzó a llover, mis lagrimas de alegría se confundían con la lluvia.

¡Por fin, lluvia! – grito felizmente Naruto, junto con los aldeanos, todos se veían alegres, yo no era la excepción pero mi felicidad se debía a otra cosa… mi Sasuke-kun.

Fin de este Songfic.

Hola a todos los fanáticos de los songfics y el SasukexSakura.

Espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado, si es así por favor dejen reviews para saberlo, también si quieres que haga mas fics de Sasuke y Sakura. Bueno eso es todo sayonara.


End file.
